Sin
“The Living Sin” Name(s): Sin, The Desperate Hunger Alignment: Neutral Evil Spheres: Desire, Despair Domains: Envy, Lust, Misfortune Appearance: Her form is outwardly perfect and completely desirable, androgynous without being genderless. However, those who touch her are in for a rude surprise, as they realize that her body is composed not of the beautiful muscle and bone that it first appears, but of beautifully crafted tumor and calcified flesh, as unappealing once grasped as it is appealing from a distance. Personality: Sin is a very gentle, soft spoken, and personable type. She likes to be everyone's friend, to get under their skin and make them like her. She's passionate, intense, driven, but all of those in a quiet, understated way. Sin feels no remorse, compassion, love or hope, but she's quite good at pretending these emotions - at least on the surface. Those who can't see beneath that surface often end up as her willing pawns. Those who worship Sin are either people who share her desires, those that are fooled by her outward appearance and kind words, or those that are desperate enough to make a deal with her. While selfish, Sin is also one of the most approachable of the gods - she listens to, and talks with, mortals of all types and characters. She tempts them, offering bargains and deals, always with a hook attached but also baited with just the right thing to tempt. She is scrupulous in her bargains - delivering what she promises without fail. But she also collects on her end of the bargain, and if the price of her boons are not specified in advance, then the bargainer has made a terrible mistake. Sin generally has three kinds of followers - the petitioners, the confederates, and the victims. Petitioners are those who desire something from her, either wanting to make a deal, to join one of the other two groups, and even those who seek her destruction or defeat fall into this category - as a being who's essence is desire, any form desire directed at her can be considered a form of worship. For this reason, she will often play coy and hard to get with her petitioners, drawing out this initial stage of 'worship'. The confederates are those who work with and for her willingly, serving her needs and interests while sating their own desires. Her clerics and paladins, priests and parishioners generally fall into this category. Her churches are often places of commerce as well as faith, and many marketplaces, especially those that sell slaves, have her blessing on them as well. The victims are those who have fallen to despair. Sin is the last refuge of the forsaken and hopeless, those who know that hope will only cause them more pain. To these unfortunates, Sin offers a means to pull themselves out of their situation. Of course, she also charges them the highest price, but then again, she always charges based on what someone is willing to give, and not on the value of what she offers. Goals: To Control everything. To have it all her way. To spread misery and suffering, because doing so helps others to understand the terrible pain she feels. Category:Deities